WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?
by ConteurCG
Summary: Tatsuki is highly protective of Orihime, and she definitely doesn't like it when a certain lecher starts eyeing her innocent companion... ONE SHOT.


_**WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?**_

_**By: **ConteurCG_

'_When will this end?_' Tatsuki thought to herself as she stared at the clock in the front of the classroom.

She sighed, realizing they still had half an hour left until school was over. She tried focusing on what her teacher was saying up at the board. Ochi-sensei had her back turned to them, quickly scribbling notes for them to copy. Tatsuki could barely hear what her teacher was saying, not that she was the slightest bit interested anyways. She looked down at the empty notebook in front of her, realizing she hadn't even wrote the date.

It was always like this before the weekend, everyone was too eager to get out of school and barely paid attention to anything. Tatsuki glanced around the classroom, wondering if any of her other classmates had bothered to take notes. She looked at Ichigo, who was slumped over on his desk, quietly snoring.

_'Typical Kurosaki' _She thought to herself, regarding Chad who's head was facing the window. She couldn't tell if he was looking outside, his hairdo overshadowing his eyes. Ishida was steadily taking notes, copying every word the teacher wrote on the board. Rukia had her phone beneath her desk, clicking away rapidly at its buttons.

She brought her eyes to Shinji, who was leaning against the back of his chair, both his feet propped up on his desk in a laid back manner. He was staring off in a random direction, a small grin on his face. She tried following his gaze, curious to see what exactly he was staring at. Her eyes landed on Orihime sitting next to her, too busy doodling in her notebook to notice either of them staring. Tatsuki felt herself tense up. She didn't exactly like the lecherous grin he was giving to her innocent companion. She looked back at him, trying to send him a threatening glare. He kept his eyes on her, an even bigger smile curling onto his lips.

Tatsuki looked at her best friend, wondering if she doesn't feel the gaze of that pervert on her. She sighed. _Of course not._ Orihime was always oblivious to these things. She never noticed the attention she got or the many flirtation attempts people tried on her. That's why it was Tatsuki's job to look out for her, and protect her from the many perverts who tried to take her innocence. She glared at Shinji, reminding herself to give him a "talk" after class.

* * *

Class ended quicker than she thought. She had been too preoccupied with the threatening looks she was sending Shinji to notice the time fly by. Students quickly left the classroom, eager to escape this prison they called a high school.

"Aren't you coming, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked her best friend, who was still packing her things up at her desk.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. I just need to talk to someone for a minute." She glared at Shinji, who hadn't even bothered to get up from his desk.

"Oh okay, I'll be outside." Orihime replied, noticing the tension between the two students. She quickly left, closing the door behind her. Tatsuki brought her gaze to the lecher sitting in front of her.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Shinji asked her, calmly twirling his hat on one of his fingers.

"I wanna talk about those looks you've been sending Orihime. She's definitely not interested in some pervert like you. So you could just back off." She looked down at him, expecting him to feel threatened by her protective attitude. Much to her surprise, he chuckled lightly.

"Did I say something funny?" She crossed her arms on her chest, glaring at him indignantly. She felt offended. People usually back off after she warns them about Orihime, with the exception of Chizuru of course.

"Yeah, you did." He started, getting up from his desk and standing in front of her. "I wasn't staring at Orihime." He leaned against the desk behind him, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh please, I was watching you the whole time. You didn't take your eyes off her for a second."

"I really wasn't staring at Orihime." He replied with a smirk on his lips.

She felt herself tensing up. How dare he deny her accusation and not even look the slightest bit threatened by her aggressive attitude?

"Oh really? So what exactly were you staring at?" She asked irefully, contemplating whether she would knee him in the stomach.

"I was staring at you."

She processed his statement, her eyes widening when she realized what he meant. Her cheeks flushed to a light shade of pink. He still had a smirk on his lips, surprised he could make the tomboy blush.

He leaned closer to her slowly, closing the small gap between them. "Orihime isn't really my type."

She felt heat rising in her cheeks as he brought a hand to her face, gazing into her eyes. "I like a tough girl." He said before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips. He was expecting her to push him away. Surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling his body against her. It was her first kiss and although she didn't really want it with him, she wouldn't let the rare intimate moment go to waste. He kissed her more passionately, leaning against her as he caressed her small frame.

She was overwhelmed, absorbed in the softness of his lips and the hands running along her body. He brought his hands to her thighs, lifting her up and placing her on the desk behind them. She felt heart racing as she kissed him deeper, reaching her hands up to wrap around his neck. He ran his hand along her inner thigh, travelling upwards until he reached the end of her skirt...

"TATSUKI?! SHINJI?!"

They pulled away quickly, turning to look at the doorway. Orihime stood next to Ichigo, a shocked expression on both of their faces. Shinji felt himself blushing, rubbing the back of his neck embarassingly. Tatsuki stood up from the desk, blushing as she tugged at the end of her skirt. They were both speechless.

Ichigo stuttered incoherently, trying to find the words to express his bewilderment. Orihime stood next to him, just as dumbfounded as he was.

And Tatsuki, regaining her composure, walked over to the two startled people. "Not a word." She warned sternly before calmly walking past them and down the hallway.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
